DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga-Part 1
by Will1
Summary: Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks's battle for earth begins, will they survive?


DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga

By Will Snow

Part 1-The Fight Begins 

  
  
  
  


"Getting rid of the Saiyans! But there are only six of us left, and four of us are part human!" Gohan yelled.

  
  


"So what, we still have to finish our mission." Kyushu said. 

"Now let's get down to business." Kyushu looked down at the small green Keshan. 

"Take care of them Keshan." Kyushu said. 

  
  


The small green Keshan smiled and walked out onto the 'battle field'.

"Feel the wrath of Keshan!" He yelled. 

Trunks and Gohan couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

  
  


"Hahahahah! A little runt like you! Ha!" Trunks laughed. 

  
  


"Come on Trunks, time for some fun." Gohan said, the two half Saiyans stepped forwards.

  
  


"You coming Vegeta?" Gohan asked. 

Vegeta shook his head. "I'll stay here for a while, I'm not in the mood." 

  
  


"Your missing out." Trunks said. "Your choice."

"Let's do it Trunks!" Gohan yelled. 

  
  


The two Saiyans stepped forwards and went into battle stances.

"Let's do this!" Trunks yelled. 

Blue aurora's exploded around both of them and their power levels began skyrocketing. 

  
  


Gohan and Trunks immediately flew into the air and shot towards Keshan at lightning fast speed. 

  
  


"Ha!" Keshan yelled. He literally disappeared from where he was. The kind of thing like, now you see him now you don't. 

  
  


Trunks and Gohan stopped where they were and looked around.

"What the hell?" 

  
  


All of a sudden, Trunks flinched, he could feel Keshan's power. He pointed over to a huge rock a couple of hundred feet away. "He's there!"

  
  


They shot towards the huge rock and each one of them went down towards it. 

Trunks slammed his foot into the rock and Gohan punched it. The rock exploded into a million small shattered pieces. 

When the dust cleared there was a small crater but no Keshan.

  
  


"What!" 

"Over here." Someone yelled. They looked over behind them to see Kyushu standing there with his arms across his chest.

"Damn he's fast!" Trunks yelled.

  
  


"You'll have to do better than that!" Keshan yelled.

  
  


Keshan threw his arms forwards and a invisible force slammed into Trunks and Gohan, throwing them back into the bottom of a cliff, making body shaped dents in the rock. 

They both stood up, not really injured.

  
  


"He can't really attack, but hot damn he's fast!" Gohan yelled.

  
  


* * * * * Meanwhile at the Kame house * * * * *

  
  
  
  


"Where did they go?" Bulma asked.

  
  


"They said they felt a strange power somewhere to the west." Goten replied.

  
  


"So Vegeta, Mirami Trunks and your older brother are somewhere to the west?" Bulma asked.

  
  


Goten nodded.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Piccolo and Master Roshi walked back into the Kame house.

"I think I know how we can find them." Bulma said.

  
  


She opened her suitcase and pulled out a shiny new scouter and put it on.

"Strait from capsule corp!" She said happily.

Bulma turned the scouter on and faced to where she thought that Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks should be. 

  
  


The scouter started to bleep.

  
  


"Did you find them?"

"I think so, HOLY SHIT!" Bulma yelled.

"Mom!" Chibi Trunks said.

"What is it Bulma?" Master Roshi asked.

"I think I found them, but there's four, five six. No seven huge powers out there!"

"Seven! Does that mean? They aren't alone." 

"No and they're with four begins as powerful or even stronger than they are." 

"No, daddy." Chibi Trunks muttered.

  
  


"Don't worry." Piccolo said. "Vegeta, Mirami Trunks and Gohan can take care of themselfs. Remember, they're all super Saiyans remember?" Piccolo said.

"So am I." "And me." Goten and Chibi Trunks said. 

  
  


"But don't worry. If they need It, I'll join in."

  
  
  
  


* * * * * Back at the Battle Field * * * * * 

  
  


Gohan and Trunks slammed their fists into the side of the cliff where Keshan is, or was. 

  
  


They shattered huge dents in the cliff but still Keshan was to fast.

  
  


"Over here!" Keshan yelled.

"He's to fast! How are we supposed to fight when we can't even hit him!" Gohan yelled.

  
  


"You two are more powerful physically but Keshan is much to fast for you to even think about fighting." Kyushu said.

"We didn't ask for your opinion!" 

  
  


"I'm getting tired of this. Time to die!" Keshan yelled.

  
  


He shot forwards faster than Gohan or trunks could see and exploded into a furious assault of kicks and punches. 

  
  


Gohan and trunks managed to deflect the assault. 

"You might be able to fly fast but you're still weak!" Trunks yelled.

He threw his fist forwards and slammed his fist into Keshan's head, sending him flying back.

  
  


Keshan was hit hard but managed to get back up.

  
  


He looked at trunks with fury in his eyes. 

"You're not as powerful as we thought." Gohan said.

"I'll show you!" Keshan yelled. He began to glow a strange blue and raised his hands in the air.

"TIME FREEZE!" He screamed.

  
  


All of a sudden, everything turned to a strange green, and Keshan began to hold his breath.

  
  


Gotta act fast! He thought. 

He shot towards the frozen Gohan and Trunks. He shot into the air and exploded into a furious attacks of kicks and punches and lost his breath.

  
  


Gohan and Karana hit the ground hard. 

  
  


"How the hell! I didn't even see him!" Trunks yelled. 

"That doesn't make sense it's like he attacked us at light speed."

"I practically did." Keshan said. 

  
  


"Arrg." The blue aurora's exploded around Gohan and Trunks again and they flew through the air towards Keshan at lightning speed.

  
  


"TIME FREEZE!"

  
  


Keshan held his breath and threw his hands in the air again and everything turned to a bright green.

He opened his eyes to see two frozen figures of Gohan and Karana less than ten feet away from him. He turned around and ran behind a rock, he bent down and struggled to keep his breath but let it go.....

  
  


Gohan and Trunks slammed their fists and feet where Keshan ought to be but hit only the ground.

  
  


"Where'd he go!?" Gohan asked to no one in

particular. 

  
  


****"There!" Trunks yelled, reacting to his senses. Behind that rock!

  
  
  
  


Mirami Trunks and Gohan shot through the air towards the huge rock and unleashed huge ki blasts that blew up the rock in two massive explosions that sent rocks the size of basketballs hurtling past all seven of them. ****

  
  


When it cleared all that was left was a crater about the size that a small house could fit in and be barried. ****

  
  


"That should have taken care of theat cocky little bastard." Trunks said. 

  
  


All of a sudden, they heard a rattling sound below them and a small crack began to form on the rock hard ground, and a short, stubby green arm thrust itself out of the ground. 

  
  


To Be Continued.........

Coming up in Part 2:

Did Mirami Trunks and Teenage Gohan really kill Keshan? ****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
